The Tale of ObiWan Kenobi
by Christina B
Summary: 500 years after the events of SW, a mother tells a story to her two precocious children during a stormy night. HUMOR!


Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars or Obi-Wan. I just own my OC's.

AN: Rella was the character I invented for my story A Mother's Tale, and she was the mother of Obi-Wan. You don't need to have read that story to read this one. Enjoy!

**The Tale of Obi-Wan Kenobi**

CRACK! The piercing sound of thunder shook the whole house, and Balia tried to ignore it as she looked down at the datapad she was reading. She had a feeling that she would get little work done this night.

"Mommy!" cried a little girl running to her. Balia scooped the child into her arms and wiped the tears that were falling freely down the child's face. "What's wrong Rella dear? Did the storm scare you?"

Rella nodded and shivered as the ground shook again from the thunder. Moments later a boy peeked his head inside the living room, and Balia smiled. "Come out Owen," she said smiling faintly. "There is more space on my lap."

Owen hesitated, obviously trying to look the part of a brave boy, but he yelped and ran to her when he saw a giant lightening bolt through the transparisteel windows.

The mother looked down at her two children as she held them; both of them were shaking from fear. Balia knew she would have to do something to remedy that. "Have I ever told you the story of Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi?" she asked. Both of the children looked at her confused.

She knew she had their attention. "Who was he?" Owen asked, obviously very eager.

"Our ancestor," Balia explained.

"What's an anci-estor?" Rella asked clearly distressed that she didn't know.

"He is your great, great, great, great, great, great uncle," Balia tried again. This time both children looked excited, both eagerly wanting to know about their uncle.

"Wow," both kids said excited.

"Well Obi-Wan Kenobi lived a long time ago, and he was a Jedi, do you know what that is?"

"They use those laser sword things!" Owen exclaimed excitedly.

"Lightsabers, yes," Balia agreed. "But in order to use them they need to use the Force. It is in something that is in all of use, but Jedi have the ability to use it."

"I want to be a Jedi!" Owen declared.

"Me too!" exclaimed Rella. But then she whimpered as the sound of thunder shook their home, once more.

"Obi-Wan Kenobi was raised in the Jedi Temple from the time he was a baby," Balia said.

"Did his Mommy miss him?" Rella asked.

"I'm sure she did," Balia replied. "But she was very brave and knew that being a Jedi was a great honor for Obi-Wan. You see my daughter; you were named after Obi-Wan Kenobi's mother."

Rella burst into a huge smile and showed her teeth, some of which were still baby teeth, and there were other gaps where teeth had recently fallen out.

"Who was I named after?" Owen asked.

"After Obi-Wan's brother," Balia explained.

"Wizard!" Owen exclaimed.

"Obi-Wan soon became a Jedi Padawan, which means a student, to a Jedi Master called Qui-Gon Jinn. They became good friends and helped people all over the galaxy," Balia explained.

"Is there a Princess in this story?" Rella asked.

"Actually," Balia said with a smile. "There was a Queen, Queen Amidala to be exact. She was the ruler of a planet called Naboo when a terrible force took over her planet. She called on the Jedi for help and Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan came to the rescue.

"Yay!" Rella shouted joyfully clapped her little hands.

"Shh," Owen uttered annoyed, he obviously wanted to hear more.

"Now, Obi-Wan and his Master got Queen Amidala safely off the planet and they escaped to a desert planet called Tatooine," Balia replied.

"Dessert!" Rella and Owen exclaimed together.

Balia shook her head gently. "No dears, desert meaning there is sand everywhere. Anyway, when they were on the planet they met a boy named Anakin."

"You mean Anakin Solo?" Owen asked. "We learned about him in my history class."

"No Owen, not Anakin Solo. This Anakin you might not have read about, all records of him and Obi-Wan Kenobi were destroyed a long time ago when the evil Empire came," Balia replied just as another jolt of thunder sounded. Rella shuddered and huddled closer to her mother.

"This Anakin helped Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon get the parts for their damaged ship and the Queen was safe. Later they returned to Naboo and fought a great battle, and in the end they won, but Qui-Gon was killed by an evil Sith," Balia said.

"What's a Sith?" Owen asked.

"A bad Jedi," Balia told her son.

"Was Ob-wan sad?" Rella asked.

"Very sad," Balid agreed. "But he killed the Sith, and then was made a Jedi Knight. After that he also declared that he was going to teach the boy Anakin how to be a Jedi. So for the next several years he trained him. Soon Obi-Wan and Anakin were almost as good friends as Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon were." Balia explained.

Both children were quiet for once, and Balia was somewhat amazed they had no questions at the moment. So she continued her story.

"But you see Anakin was tricked by a Sith Master, and he fell to the Dark Side. He became a new Sith called Darth Vader, and he singlehandedly destroyed the Jedi Order."

"Aww," Rella said, looking as if she might cry. "This is a sad story."

"I'm not done honey," Balia reassured. "Obi-Wan didn't know it but the old Queen of Naboo, whose first name was Padme, fell in love with Anakin before he became a Sith. She secretly gave birth to two babies, Luke and Leia."

"Are they the—" Owen started, but was silenced by his mother's nod.

"Yes," she said smiling. "They are the Luke and Leia from your history book."

Owen smiled back, very much enjoying the story.

"So Obi-Wan hid little Luke on Tatooine,"

"Why Momma?" Rella asked. "They don't even have dessert there!"

"Because it was safe for him, Rella." Balia said gently. "And Leia was made a Princess on another planet."

"Yay!" Rella exclaimed again. "She was a Princess, does she fall in love with a Prince?"

"She falls in love," Balia replied. "But not with a Prince. Now where was I? Oh yes--Many years later Obi-Wan was an old man when he helped Luke take a droid that held the secret to destroying the Empire's weapon, the Death Star."

"That sounds scary," Owen commented.

"It was," Balia replied. "It could destroy a whole planet, but there is nothing to fear now. Obi-Wan ended up fighting Darth Vader, in order to let Luke, Princess Leia, the droid, Han Solo and a Wookiee escape. In the end Obi-Wan held up his lightsaber and Darth Vader killed him."

"Noooo!" Rella cried. "But I thought this was gonna be a happy story."

"Why did he just let Vader kill him?" Owen asked.

"When Obi-Wan let himself be killed he disappeared at that same moment. He became a ghost of a sort, one that was able to help Luke during very important moments. It was partially because of him, Luke was able to destroy the Death Star. And eventually Luke and Leia and the rest were able destroy the Empire for good."

"Obi-Wan was a hero!" Owen declared.

"Yes he was," Balia replied. "But he is not known by many. The important thing to remember about Obi-Wan Kenobi is that he never did anything for himself, it was to help others. And because of it he was able to help many."

"I loved that story, Mommy!" Rella declared.

"Me too!" Owen put in. "Can you tell it again?"

Balia smiled. "I would love to, but it's time for little boys and girls to be sleeping."

"Can I have a lightsaber?" Owen asked. "I want to be just like Uncle Obi-Wan!"

"I want to be Princess Leia or Queen Amiala," Rella declared.

Balia smiled softly. Her children were so precious to her and she knew without a doubt in her heart and mind that this was one moment she would cherish forever.


End file.
